The present invention relates to a method of producing polyurethane pads and a pad produced thereby.
It is known to produce polyurethane pads for grinding and polishing. Some solution for producing grinding and polishing pads are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,199; 5,257,478; 5,900,164. It is believed that the known solutions can be improved.